Mariah or Paula
by Grufflump
Summary: this is a yuri...Paula is Mariah's imaginary friend who grew up with her and they now they have nothing in common, Mariah is annoyed by her and is looked at for talking to herself, R


Any time that some thing is not in speech things that means that it is Paula thinking that inside Mariah, k? k, enjoy and R&R

* * *

Mariah or Paula?

"Get to school quickly or you will be late again," said Mariah's mother.

"K," called Mariah from her room. She was arguing with herself about what to wear.

(She is thinking this) ( I also realise that this is kind of weird but this conversation is going on in her head)

You have worn that everyday, she complained.

Yes, she retorted, because I like it!

Well I do not, she replied, what about that dress you bought.

What the one that makes me looks like a slut, she said disgusted.

Fine, she gave in, wear that fashion statement.

I was going to anyway, she mumbled, as she finished getting dressed.

You are going to change your hair though, she asked.

No, she said shortly.

It's a new term, she moaned, you've got to change something.

I've got an idea of what I could change, she said sounding falsely excited.

What, she said getting bored.

I could not be the only schizophrenic teenager in my school, she said and put a pink ribbon in her hair.

That was a low blow, she said, but anyway, we aren't really schizophrenic, I am just your imaginary friend that grew up with you.

I know, she said rushing down stairs, you are just my imagination.

"Mariah or Paula, come get breakfast," her mother called as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Mum," said Mariah, "I am Mariah, not Paula, Paula isn't real."

"Well that's nice and would you say thank you to Paula for the lovely chat yesterday.

"Welcome," Mariah blurt out, "Shut up."

Mariah lived in a very secluded part of a village and when she was younger she made an imaginary friend, but the friend, that she named Paula, grew up with her. Paula would often blurt thing's out and even take over the body if she felt like it. She was often seen in bathroom's wrestling with herself and Mariah would win because it was Mariah's body and so she had more power. Paula was Mariah's opposite. Paula smoked, Mariah didn't. Paula was vindictive, Mariah was forgiving Paula wanted to be popular, Mariah wanted good grades. Paula was slutty, Mariah wasn't. Paula was a good talker; Mariah would stumble over her own words. The thing that made it hardest was that Mariah was gay, and Paula was straight.

(Out of her head)

"Eat up Mariah," said her mother.

"I'll eat it on the way," Mariah said taking a bit of toast.

"Mariah," said her Mother, "Why don't you want to eat with me."

Tell her, "Because," Mariah paused as she fought to keep Paula from saying 'You don't know if I am me or some other imaginary thing, and your boring', "I need to be alone with my thoughts." How sweet, Paula thought. Shut up, Mariah retorted angry.

"Ok then," said her mother hugging her, "I hope you have a nice chat with Paula."

"Bye Mum," she said walking out the door and heading for school.

Why did I have to think off you? (Mariah, thinking again)

Because you are a lonely child with no fashion sense and terrible friends and need help.(Paula)

I do not need help! Well I do, but only because I have another person inside me.(Mariah)

Bitch. (Get the idea, Paula)

Don't swear.(Mariah)

Fine.

And my friends are not terrible, better than those people obsessed with fashion and boy's.

Yeah, loads better than those people obsessed with Beyblading and girls. You're only saying that because you like Ming Ming.

Do not, she replied blushing.

I am in our head you know.

Oh yeah.

I see all those thoughts.

Shut up.

Why don't you talk to her.

Shut up

Find out if she likes you.

Shut up.

I am being nice you know.

Sorry but I am a bit touchy on the subject.

I know.

Thank you

You are welcome.

This has been a nice chat.

Well I thought that you were rude and mean

Mariah sighed as she got to the school gates.

Please make it an easy day, pleaded Mariah.

Maybe, said Paula.

Mariah shook her head.

"Hi Gary," she said greeting one of her friends.

"Hiya," He replied, "How's Paula?"

"How did you know about her?" asked Mariah blushing.

"She started hitting on me," he said shortly.

"Did you…?" asked Mariah awkwardly.

"No," said Gary sitting down on a wall, "I pushed her off and told her to let you out or else."

"Thanks," replied Mariah relived.

"And I wont mention it ever again," said Gary looking around the playground.

"Thanks," said Mariah again. Gary may not be the sharpest pencil in the box but he was a very good friend. Do you like him? Asked Paula excited. No Paul, I am gay, replied Mariah wearily. You sure, asked Paula. Never been so sure in all my life, Mariah thought.

"So do you like anyone right now," asked Gary conversationally, "I like Bertha over there." Gary pointed to a tall, heavyset girl. Incest, Paula screamed inside Mariah's head, they are twins. Mariah winced and Gary noticed.

"What's wrong?" asked Gary.

"Nothing," said Mariah, "I like," she paused, could Gary be trusted, yeah, "Ming Ming." She said quietly.

"Yeah," agreed Gary, "She is pretty, but not my type."

He wasn't shocked, thought Mariah happily, What a friend. Or, added Paula maliciously, maybe he is too dumb to put all the pieces together.

Shut up Paula, he isn't that dumb.

Mariah, don't kid yourself, he is a thick as too short planks.

So what, he is a better friend that you ever where.

BITCH.

I will not tolerate that language in my head.

Sorry.

That's better.

"Are you sure you are alright?" asked Gary.

"Positive," said Mariah smiling, "Let's go find Lee and Kevin. By the way, could you not mention the whole me liking Ming Ming to anyone else."

"Ok," said Gary smiling, "let's go."

They walked through the crowded halls with ease as everyone moved aside for Gary. Gary smiled and said thank you as people stepped aside.

They found Lee and Kevin waiting outside their next class, maths.

"Hiya," said Mariah smiling.

"Hello," said Lee returning the smile but Kevin did not.

"What was with you yesterday?" asked Kevin, "You were all…girly?"

"I wasn't feeling very well," said Mariah, "I have to go to the bathroom excuse me."

Mariah ran to the bathroom.

"Paula," said Mariah, "Don't be mean to my friends."

But it is fun, said Paula inside her head.

No, argued Mariah, don't do it.

Fine I don't get any fun.

You can't have fun because you aren't real.

Shut up or I will mess everything in your life up.

You wouldn't dare.

At that moment Ming Ming walked into the toilets and smiled at Mariah. Mariah felt her face flush.

"Hi Ming Ming," said Paula (using Mariah.

"Hello Mariah," she replied still smiling, "How are you?"

"I am wonderful now that you are here," said Paula smiling sweetly.

"Oh," said Ming Ming hurrying into a cubical.

PAULA! Mariah screamed inside her head.

Yes.

WHY DID YOU DO THAT?

To help, at least now you know that she knows your name.

But she also knows that I like her.

Better out in the open.

Don't make me say anything.

Fine.

Ming Ming walked out of the cubical and to Mariah's amazement was blushing.

Paula took control of Mariah's legs and made her walk beside her and smile. Then Paula stepped back. Paula was like an older sister, trying to help, but in the wrong way.

"Mariah?" asked Ming Ming staring at her hands as she washed them.

"Yes," said Mariah feeling her face flush again.

"Eh," said Ming Ming awkwardly, "Would you like to go to the disco with me?" she asked quickly.

Mariah stared at her rose red cheeks then said, "I would love to," said Mariah, "Meet you in here at five, just before the dance starts?"

"Sure," said Ming Ming smiling with relief, "Thank you."

"For what?" asked Maria feeling confident now.

"Saying yes," she relied drying her hands.

"Thank you for asking," said Mariah grinning.  
There was an awkward moment and then Ming Ming walked out of the bathroom and Mariah leapt around.

I'VE GOT A DATE! She screamed at Paul (inside her head)

I know.

Thank you.

Your welcome.

Sorry for what I said earlier.

It's ok, I was just I bit hurt.

Friends again.

Yeah.

This is weird, I just made up with me.

Shut up and go see your friends.

Mariah walked out of the bathroom and headed for the rest of the white tigers beaming.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Kevin suspiciously.

"I've got a date," Mariah blurted out, Wow, she thought, I actually blurted something out.

"What? With who?" asked Kevin leaping back.

"You'll find out at the dance," said Paula (using Mariah) smoothly. Thank you, Mariah thought to Paula.

"Oh mysterious," said Lee sarcastically, "I hope that it is a pleasant surprise?"

"Yeah," said Mariah awkwardly, "It will be a surprise."

The bell rang and they began the day. The rest of the day went well and Paula didn't do anything all day. Mariah glanced at Ming Ming every so often and smiled to herself. I've got a date, she thought happily. So you've mentioned replied Paula, Can we have a quick fag. No, said Mariah inside her head, it's bad for us. Fine then, said Paula sleepily. Only four day's till the welcome dance, thought Mariah excitedly. Paula sighed then said, can I pick what to wear? Maybe, said Mariah.

* * *

Ok I know that was weird but there will be a few more chapters so bare with me…this is for Susan (again.) I hope this makes you happy! 


End file.
